FOR LOVE
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: Wally is in a bit of a preciement with Sportsmaster and Artemis. Artemis is at GUNPOINT! What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**FOR LOVE**

**Wally had 60 seconds to save his love, and of course his love was Artemis**

**Before the trouble**

**The team was just lounging around waiting for a mission. Wally, Robin, and Artemis were playing videogames. Conner and Megan were in the kitchen making lunch, and Kaldur was visiting Atlantis.**

**Artemis: I'm beating your guy's butts. Her player sped in front of their calls and sped off.**

**Wally: Since when did you care about our butts Artemis? She blushed and pushed him. Robin chuckled.**

**Artemis: Like I would care about your butt.**

**Wally: DENIAL!**

**Artemis: You wish. I'm leaving before you make anything more awkward. Wally and Robin got up too. They went to see what was for lunch?**

**Wally: Whats for lunch Megalisious? Conner glared at him.**

**Megan: Turkey sandwiches with chips and your choice of condiments.**

**Artemis: Thanks Megs, you to Con. She grabbed pickles, cheese, mayo, lettuce, she just basically grabbed everything.**

**Wally: Gross, you like pickles.**

**Artemis: Yeah, you don't, pickles are way better then you. Wally grew a sad expression on his face.**

**Robin: Awww.. Wally is sad now.**

**Artemis: Geek! She went and sat down on the couch. Robin went and sat next to her.**

**Robin: Your good at Mario Kart.**

**Artemis: Never played it before except at the Best Buy.**

**Robin: Really, Artemis you have natural talent for video games.**

**Artemis: Why thank you Robin. She bowed.**

**Robin: So cheesy. She bit her sandwich.**

**Artemis: DELISCIOUS! Thanks Megan.**

**Megan: Anytime Artemis. Wally was already done. Bats came in and saw mayo all over Wally's face.**

**Batman: Am I interrupting anything?**

**Wally: No, tell us our mission.**

**Batman: Come on. They all walked to the training room. **

**Batman: Alright, you have to go quick, Sportmaster has kidnapped some innocent people and they are in downtown Gotham. You must suit up quick and depart as soon as you can.**

**Conner: What about Kaldur?**

**Batman: He is busy with Aquaman at the moment.**

**Wally: Gotcha. They all went quick and suited up. They got in the bioship. **

**Megan: Almost there. Ok, since Aqualad isn't here, Robin you will take over.**

**Robin: Ok, Conner, me and Megan will look for the people. Artemis, you and Wally take down Sportmaster.**

**Artemis: No problem. Megan lands the Bioship. They depart.**

**Artemis and Wally**

**She shot her gun and Wally grabbed her as they shot it up. They were at the top of the building. Sportmaster was at the top trying to confiscate some chemical X.**

**Artemis: Not so fast Sportmaster.**

**Sportmaster: Oh how wonderful, Archer girl and her boyfriend Speedy.**

**KF: It's Kidflash! And I'm not her boyfriend.**

**Artemis: Exactly.**

**Sportmaster: I hoped it would be you 2. Hey Kid flash, remember last year? Wally just looked confused. Then he remembered.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Sportmaster: Don't touch the bomb it is already counting down there nothing you can do small flash.! Wally switched the wiring and sped away. It blew up 5 seconds later. What was next to that bomb was his best friend. Sportsmaster's friend died.**_

**Sportmaster: You killed my best friend, and now I'm going to kill someone you love, unless you do exactly what I say. He quickly grabbed Artemis and held a gun to her head.**

**Wally: DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY!**

**Sportmaster: I hoped you would agree, now I want you to go to the bank and steal, I don't know, 1,000,000 dollars.**

**Artemis: Don't do what he says, he is bluffing he wouldn't kill his family.**

**Wally: WHAT?**

**Artemis: Yep, that's right, Sportmaster is my father. He founf me and my mother. Happy Dad, you got me, just let him go. I swear if you hurt him I'll kill you.**

**Sportmaster: Don't make threats you can't forfill Artemis. He shot her.**

**Wally: NOOOOOOOOO! He sped and punched him and threw him off the edge of the building. He grabbed Artemis and held her head in his lap. She lifted her hand up.**

**Artemis: Luckily he only got my hand. She chuckled.**

**Wally: Oh Artemis. He hugged her. Don't do that ever again you scared me.**

**Artemis: Now you know, my deepest, darkest secret. Tell anyone and I'll kill you! Wally chuckled.**

**Artemis: You love me?**

**Wally: Yeah, about that, I. She cut him off by kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She screamed.**

**Wally: Are you alright?**

**Artemis: Other then my hand hurts like hell, perfect. He helped her up. He ripped a long piece of his thick suit and wrapped it around Artemis's hand.**

**Wally: Why did you kiss me?**

**Artemis: Because that was me telling you I love you too. She walked away.**

**Wally: What! He sped after her.**

**THE END!**

**Angsty and Romance, the perfect fluff! Love you all! I'll update game night soon!:):) Leagueofshadowsdarkartemis!**


	2. AN

HI EVREYONE, I will be leaving for Vegas tomorrow at 4:00 in the morning, I wont be back for 8 days. I will have to stop writing so. I will write when I get back though, I appreciate all you reviews and all. Love you all!


End file.
